darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SSB64NessRocks/The Quest For the Ring of the Conqueror
In order to obtain the illusory ring of the conqueror, you would have to complete an entire playthrough without dying. Due to some "encouragement", I decided that I was going to get the ring without trading. So here we go! Got to Majula. I ran straight to Heide's Tower of Flame and destroyed the Dragonrider just like parrying the Pursuer and two shot-ing him with the ballista. Went back to Majula so that Licia can take me to Huntsman's Copse. Did a speedrun to the Skeleton Lords boss fight. Dragontooth vs. bones: You know the outcome. Rested at poison pool bonfire. Picked up the fragrant branch of yore and instantly returned to Majula. Stopped by and said hello to Benhart (All of my friends kill him for what?) and unpetrified Rosabeth. Ignored almost all of those...filthy hollows! Cheezed the Flexile Sentry until he died to poison. Got smacked by that red filthy hollow. Arrived at the Shrine of Winter door. "Consume greater souls" Ok! 'Used 10 of every DLC boss soul, as well as the Old Iron King soul' Opened the doors with 3,000,000 souls. Now I'm at the bottom of Drangleic Castle. Poisoned one Primal Knight and made the other sit down and watch as I poisoned the OP red Drakekeeper. Now I'm in the castle! Bought my favorite weapon from Wellager as well as the other weapons and spells. Fast forwarding right before the Twin Dragonriders, I'm ready for them. Sacred Oath, Sunlight Blade, Denial, and Brightbug. I run to where the archer is so the other knocks down the archer. The archer dies in THREE HITS while the other FIVE! Ok I know I was ridiculously OP but come on! When Dark Souls had Ornstein and Smough, they had much more health and when one died, the other received full health. Super Ornstein FTW! Back to DSII, I went up that ladder where it takes you to the room with the statue you light. Only killed the left enemies and the last one lit the statue. Returned to bonfire and took the key from the Syan Samurai. Ain't got time for elevators! Returned to bonfire again and proceeded to the Looking Glass Knight. Again same buffs and begin the duel. I was chiseling him down with few mistakes. And then he summoned his squire. I had to take less chances for I was in danger of being one shot-ed. Eventually defeated him. I'm just going to skip Shrine of Amana as nothing interesting happened except I was poisoning literally EVERYTHING. Demon of Song was a easy fight, as long as you don't get hit. Got to Undead Crypt and slowly pushed through those annoying witches and Imperious Knights. Ran straight to the bonfire and did a speedrun to Velstadt (And don't forget how to spell it!) Honestly, this was the only part where I knew he was going to be a issue, as I've used some bonfire ascetics on him. Again, same buffs. Fortunately, I only got hit once by his rare third hit thrust. Now that I have the king's ring, I trekked my way to Aldia's keep. Kinda sad that Lucatiel wasn't there. I skipped most of Drangleic. I guess it's just m...Aslatiel! I forgot about you! Did you know that your sister Lucatiel is looking for you? Aslatiel: She is? I was hoping she wouldn't look for me. I only departed so that I wouldn't harm her. Please, for Lucatiel, f-finish me off before...I turn...hollow. "It doesn't have to end like this! I will find the cure for this curse. I feel that I am- Aslatiel: There is no cure! If you don't want to kill me, I guess I have to make you. 'Both of us buff and duel bow (epicness)' In unison: For Lucatiel! 'Running at each other, Aslatiel performs his spin attack as I fluidly rolled under it. Having the advantage, I pancake him into the ground.' Aslatiel: Is that your best? "You haven't seen anything yet." 'Aslatiel rolls and uses his signature move which catches me off guard, dealing massive damage. Recovering from the attack, I quickly hit him with my strong attack, pushing him back ten feet. We start circling around each other very slowly for a moment until we stopped. We both knew that one of us is about to die in the next attack. I gesture my head no. Aslatiel pauses for a moment puts his head down as he remembers all the old times with Lucatiel. Aslatiel looks at me.' Aslatiel: Let's end this! 'He runs at me performing his running attack. I parry him and he falls down. Aslatiel instantly gets a flashback that shows him and Lucatiel sparing. Aslatiel parries Lucatiel, knocking her on the ground. Aslatiel, in respect, lends his hand to Lucatiel. When they are both standing...' Aslatiel: You are getting better every day. Lucatiel: Do you ever think that I will ever win? Aslatiel: Someday, you will. Lucatiel: When I do, then I know you let me win. 'Both laugh and walk home.' Aslatiel whispers: Thank you. 'He closes his eyes. boom.' Distraught at what had occurred, I walk past every enemy, even ignoring the bonfire. I express my anger on the Guardian Dragon. Reach the bonfire. Totally skipped every dragon and light the shrine bonfire. Reached the Ancient Dragon as easy as possible: Poison! Ashen Mist Heart collected. Okay now I return to Drangleic Castle to defeat the Throne Watcher and Defender. Time to open the door! I walk outside the bonfire room and runs right back in. "I forgot about those guys! Ok I got this. All buffs loaded. I run to the two enemies and instantly saw my fatal mistake. I back up into the room with the ladder and wait until the swordsman comes in. I start stunlocking him until the archer shoots me down. I back up completely clueless of what to do but just block. I try to attack but the archer punishes me again. I don't know what to do now. I keep blocking attacks until my stamina runs out. It was at this moment when I realized, I messed up. I get hit by the swordsman's powerstance attack. Denial saves me, for about a attosecond. The archer instantly shot me right after. YOU HAVE DIED IN A NO DEATH PLAYTHROUGH. Good luck getting it now. Seeing how far I've gone and getting shutdown, I just turn off the 360 for five minutes just went berserk on the few bosses who were laughing at me from my failure. My friend who I was talking with me during the whole playthrough told me he didn't expect me to get this far. This actually encouraged me to attempt this quest again. Less than a week later, I retry the challenge again. Fast forwarding to the red phantoms that ended my first run, I learned from my mistake and only agro-ed the archer in coming into the bonfire room with me. Killed him easily and just stunlocked the swordsman to death. That's how it should've happened before! Now seeing as I had a difficult time fighting the Throne Watcher and Defender solo last playthrough, I had my friend help me fight them. With a little struggle, we managed to defeat them. Now all that was left was the Giant Lord and Nashandra. However, I haven't gone to the Forest of Fallen Giants, I also have to fight the weak Giant boss which its name is escaping me for some reason. Defeated him in six hits because Dark Souls 2. Now I can gain access to the Giant Lord boss fight. But first, I have to cheeze that red Syan Knight via poison. When he's dead, I just defeat the other red phantom. Open the door and rest at the bonfire. Next, I enter the memory of the giant. Finally, I meet the Giant Lord again so that I may fight Nashandra. I defeat him without getting hit once and claim the Giant's Kingship. All that is left is Nashandra. With someone's help, I found the Hollow skin to aid me in the fight. I arrive at the fog gate. I use Sacred Oath, Sunlight Blade, and a Brightbug. Olly of Duke: I didn't really find Denial to be useful as the only time that Denial saved me, the archer cancelled the effect. You probably already know but I found out that Sacred Oath and Denial do not stack. In my opinion, I wanted more damage instead of a second chance. Now I start fighting Nashandra. Knowing that Nashandra always casts those life drain orbs, I start going ham on her and deal significant damage. I back up so that she uses her beam. Then I punished her again. Eventually, I finished her with the last pancake. I've finally completed a no death playthrough! Now the real challenge starts: 15 minute long credits. The best part was that my friend was telling me to skip it. When the credits ended, ring of the conqueror icon popped up. Perfect ending if I say so myself. P.S. I won't say who told me I was a scaredy cat. But you know what? I am not a scaredy cat. I have been elevated even higher! Thank you. Category:Blog posts